Only The Beginning
by NeonNero
Summary: ALL SLASH CHARATERS JEFF MATT SHANNON SCOTT one from candlelit pleaseures website for more http://jhardy134./index.html


_Jeff waited on the other end of the phone for Scott to answer. _

_"Maybe he's not there." said Matt, "or he's busy with something."_

_"Or someone." Jeff smirked._

_Matt chuckled, "Yeah, probably."_

_Jeff grinned when Scott finally picked up._

_"Hello."_

_"Geez took you long enough."_

_"Jeffrey."_

_Jeff shivered involuntarily, "God I love it when you call me that." _

_Matt sat on the bed rolling his eyes. Jeff looked over and stuck his tongue out._

_Scott chuckled, "So what do you want. . .besides me."_

_"Well I always want you, but that's not why I called you."_

_"What? I'm shocked." Scott said sarcastically._

_Jeff laughed, " Well maybe later. . .but can you come to our room, me and Matt wanna talk to you."_

_"Ooo a threesome."_

_Jeff giggled, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"_

_"Damn straight."_

_"Well sorry not tonight, but would you come over so we can talk."_

_"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a few."_

_"Alrighty." Jeff hung up, and looked over at his brother. "He'll be over in a minute or two."_

_"Ok cool, but do you really think he'll wanna go along with our plan."_

_Jeff walked over and sat on the bed next to his brother._

_"Oh yeah, I know him too well, he's gonna absolutely love it, especially since hell be in charge of the whole thing. Besides Matty. . ." he leaned in and whispered, "You might get what you always wanted from him."_

_"Mmmm. . .good point Jeff." Matt licked his lips and Jeff smirked. Just then there was a knock on the door._

_"That's him." said Jeff getting up and walking to the door. Jeff opened the door to see Scott leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed, and a smirk spread across his face. Jeff just stood there, and stared._

_"Are you going to let me in, or just stand here and drool over me Jeffrey, cuz I'd hate to trip on your jaw walking through the door." Scotty chuckled._

_Jeff blushed slightly, "Come in Scotty."_

_Scott walked in as Jeff shut the door._

_"Hello Matthew."_

_"Hi. . .Scotty."_

_Scott smirked, and when he saw Matt's eyes roaming him. Scott walked over to a chair and sat down._

_"So. . .what's up." He said looking over at Matt who blushed slightly and turned away. _

_"Well Matt and I have this plan for our friend Shannon."_

_Scott raised an eyebrow, "Shannon. . . .Moore."_

_"Yes, and I think this could be a lot of fun."_

_"Ok Jeffrey, I know you, and your little plans, what do you want to do to him."_

_Jeff laughed evilly, "Well. . .you know he's so pure. . .so innocent. . ."_

_"Yes, and let me guess, you want desperately to change that, and you wanna do it my way."_

_"Exactly!"_

_Scott just shook his head smiling, "Man have I corrupted you."_

_Jeff giggled, "You say that like it's a bad thing."_

_Scott chuckled, "Well according to a lot of people, being corrupted by me is a very bad thing."_

_Jeff smirked, "They have no idea how good a bad thing can be."_

_Scott looked over at Matt who was sitting quietly, just listening._

_"You know Matthew, you can talk, I won't bite. . .unless you want me to."_

_Jeff laughed, "You bite me whether I want you to or not."_

_Scott smirked, "So what. . .you love it."_

_Jeff walked over to Scott and whispered in his ear, "Matt wants you."_

_Scott whispered back, "I know."_

_Jeff giggled walking over and sitting next to Matt._

_"So," Scott's eyes looked over Matt, "how does Matthew work into this plan, because it seems you're the one who wants to do this to Shannon."_

_"Well I was thinking Matt could assist us."_

_"How?"_

_"Well here let me tell you the plan then it should all make better sense."_

_"Ok."_

_"What I want to do, is basically have you in charge of everything, you will be giving the orders, so to speak. When we need something, you will tell Matt to get it and give it to me, and I will be doing the quote unquote damage, if you wanna call it that." Jeff laughed._

_"Ah I see. . .so essentially, Matthew will be my bitch." He said looking into Matt's eyes. Matt shivered._

_"Yeah exactly. You will call all the shots, Matty will get the supplies, and I will inflict the pain, and give the pleasure to dear, innocent, Shannon."_

_"So Jeffrey, about the pleasure part of this plan, What do I and Matthew you as you have your way with Shannon."_

_Jeff smirked, "Whatever comes to mind Scotty."_

_Scott grinned evilly. Matt looked down tried to hide his smile. Scott placed a finger under Matt's chin and lifted his face up._

_"What are you hiding Matthew. Do you like the idea of me doing whatever I please," He leaned in and whispered, "to you."_

_Jeff just grinned watching the effect Scott was having on his brother. Scott moved closer and continued._

_"You want me. . .don't you Matthew." His lips brushed Matt's ear as he whispered, "You want me bad." He slid a hand down to take Matt's hands away from the obvious bulge he was trying to hide, and ran his hands over it. "I can feel it." _

_He slowly backed away from Matt and sat back in the chair again._

_"So Jeffrey, when do you want to do it."_

_"Well, He's coming up for a visit tomorrow. So. . .tomorrow night."_

_"Alright. . .just gimme a call, and I'll be here, with my bag of tricks."_

_Jeff giggled, "So that's what you call it now. You're bag of tricks."_

_"Well I thought bag of instruments of humiliation, pleasure, and pain was a little too long."_

_Jeff laughed, "Yeah I guess."_

_Scott got up, and looked over at Matt giving him a wink and walked to the door. _

_"Later Matthew."_

_"Bye. . . Scott."_

_Jeff walked Scott out the door, and stood outside._

_"God Scott it was so fun to watch you with my brother. I've never seen him so quiet in my life."_

_"Yeah he was quiet, which is great, because he'll be mere putty in my hands."_

_"Mmm. . .just the way you like it right."_

_"You would know now wouldn't you. Goodbye Jeffrey."_

_"Bye Scotty."_

_Scott walked down the hall as Jeff went back into the room. He looked over at his brother and smirked._

_"I'd say you got a pretty big problem there." he said looking down at Matt's crotch. "Need a little help with that. . . .Matthew."_

_Matt bit his lip and stared into his brothers eyes. Jeff walked over to his brother, sitting next to him on the bed. _

_"Boy it must have been hard to be that close to the man you're lusting after." He slowly slid his hand down Matt's stomach, and unzipped his pants, and slowly pulling out Matt's cock._

_"Mmmm. . .really hard." he stroked Matt slowly._

_Matt let out a low moan._

_"To have him whispering in your ear, feeling his hot breath on your neck as he spoke." He started to stroke Matt faster. "Having his lips mere inches from yours. You know what he's gonna do to you, don't you brother."_

_"Mmmm. . .tell me Jeff."_

_Jeff leaned in and whispered, "He's gonna have his way with you Matthew. Hes gonna rip your clothes off," Jeff could feel Matt's cock throbbing in his hand. "He's gonna push you down to the floor. . .and then. . .He's gonna fuck you through it."_

_"Aaahhhhhh. . .fucccckkkkkkkk." Matt screamed cumming all over Jeff's hand and himself. Jeff brought his hand up to his mouth licking it clean. _

_"Mmmm. . But I have one suggestion Matthew."_

_"Wha. . .What?" Matt said in between pants._

_"You better not cum so fast, with him, or trust me. . .you will be punished for it."_

_"Oh god."_

_Jeff smirked._

_"Well Matty why don't you go clean yourself up," Jeff giggled, "so we can get some sleep." Jeff said getting up and walking over to his bag. _

_Matt got up and walked to the bathroom cleaning himself up. He walked back into the room and Jeff was already sound asleep. Matt slipped on some boxers and slid into the bed next to Jeff, drifting off to sleep._

_The next afternoon. . . . . . . ._

_It was about 5 in the afternoon, when Shannon had finally arrived. He followed Jeff's directions to the hotel they were staying at and managed to find their room. He walked up to the door and knocked. Jeff heard it and jumped off the bed. Matt shook his head. Jeff practically ran over to the door and threw it open._

_"SHANNY!" He squealed._

_Shannon giggled, "Hi Jeffy."_

_He pulled Shannon in the door._

_"Look Matt, Shanny's here."_

_"No shit."_

_Jeff pouted, "Matty be nice."_

_Matt looked over and smiled, "Hi Shan, how's things?"_

_"Good, but I miss you guyz. It sucks being stuck down in HWA."_

_"I know I miss you too Shanny. . .a lot." Jeff said slipping an arm around his waist._

_"Oh really?" Shannon looked up with a smirk._

_Matt got up off the bed and walked over to the chair, "Don't get him started. He's been talking about you visiting us for two days straight."_

_Jeff giggled._

_"You really did miss me huh?"_

_"More than you know. . ." He pulled Shannon in for a kiss, their tongues dancing for a moment._

_Shannon broke the kiss. "Damn. . .you did miss me."_

_Matt just rolled his eyes, "Would you two get a room?"_

_"This is a room, Matty." Jeff replied sticking his tongue out._

_Shannon giggled._

_"Yes, OUR room, which means its mine too."_

_"Geez Matt lighten up. Come lets have some fun. We haven't seen Shanny in months."_

_"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." He looked over at Shannon._

_"It's ok, but like Jeffy said let's go have some fun."_

_Jeff walked over and grabbed his keys, the walked with Shannon to the door._

_"You coming Matty."_

_"Yup."_

_They walked out the door and went out for a night on the town. The grabbed some dinner. Then headed out to a club for some dancing, Matt resisted going to the club, but he went anyways, and watched them on the dance floor. Then when they got back to the hotel they stopped at the bar in the lobby for a drink. It was about 11 pm when they got to the bar. They ordered their drinks, and Shannon left to go to the bathroom. While Shannon was in the bathroom, Jeff slipped something into his drink. Matt saw him and his eyes grew wide._

_"Jeff, what are you doing?"_

_"Matty, it's the only way I can get our plan to work."_

_"But Jeff. . ."_

_Shannon was walking back towards them._

_"Sshh. . ." He turned to Shannon, "Oh good your back Shanny. I wanna propose a toast."_

_"A toast, for what?" Shannon asked._

_"To your future, cuz I know any minute they will call you up from HWA, and for me and Matty, even though there's no tag titles to go for in the Raw division, we are going to accomplish our goals and get to the top." He held up his glass, and they brought their glasses together. Each of the finishing their respective drinks. Shannon set his down and yawned._

_"God, I'm tired."_

_Jeff faked a yawn, "Yeah me too."_

_Matt shot a look at his brother, but Jeff ignored it. _

_"So sleepy. . ." Shannon trailed off putting his head on the bar._

_Jeff moved closer and checked him, he was out._

_"Come on Matty we better get him to the room."_

_Matt didnt move, and Jeff moved closer and whispered._

_"Matt you know what's in store for you, for helping me with this, now do you really wanna give that up?"_

_"No, I. . ."_

_"Good, now come on."_

_Jeff grabbed Shannons arm throwing it over his shoulder, and they quickly walked out of the bar and onto the elevator. _

_"Jeff we shouldn't be doing this. He's our friend."_

_"Matt you are ever the voice of reason, don't you ever live for the moment. I mean it is our motto you know. Besides, you want Scott don't you."_

_"Yes."_

_"Well this is the opportunity of a lifetime, plus he knows you want him, and he told me he wants you too, and you're willing to pass that up because it is wrong to do this to a friend."_

_"God. . .ok fine. I'll stay quiet."_

_The elevator doors opened and they walked down the hall._

_"Good, especially since Scotty loves it when you totally submit to him." _

_Matt shivered at the thought as he slid his card key in and opened the door. Jeff handed Shannon over to Matt._

_"Go put him on the bed while I call Scotty." Jeff said walking over to the phone and calling Scott. Matt walked over and laid Shannon on the bed. Jeff got off the phone and grabbed some candles out of his bag and lit them. He then looked over at Matt, and shook his head._

_"No you're not wearing that." He went over to Matt's bag and dug into it, finding the black leather pants, and black mesh shirt with a cross on it. He handed it to Matt._

_"You're wearing this, now go change, while I change in here."_

_Matt walked off into the bathroom, and Jeff went over to his own bag and pulled out his shiny black pants. As soon as he finished changing into them there was a knock on the door. He went over and opened it. Scott looked him over and smirked._

_"Not bad," he walked into the room as Jeff shut the door, "Skin tight, just the way I like things on you."_

_Jeff grinned._

_"So where's Matthew." _

_"He's changing in the bathroom."_

_"Ok cuz I got a little something for him to wear."_

_"Ooo. . .what?"_

_"This." Scott pulled a leather collar out of his pocket that read BITCH. _

_"Nice, but good luck getting him to wear it."_

_"Oh I can be very persuasive."_

_"I know, but I can see Matty is gonna work right into your hands so, you won't have to persuade him too much."_

_Scott smirked, "Well why don't we get dear Shannon over here tied up before he wakes up." _

_"Yes." Jeff walked over to Shannon and started stripping the clothes off him, as Scott opened up his bag, grabbing out some items. As he looked up from his bag Matt walked out of the bathroom. Scott grinned._

_"Well look at you. You do this for me?" Matt blushed._

_"Matthew I've got the perfect accessory for that outfit." He held up the collar showing it to Matt. "This is what you are tonight Matthew. . ." He moved closer whispering in Matt's ear, "my bitch." Scott slowly slid the collar around Matt's neck, once he closed it he lifted Matt's head and looked him over._

_"Such a pretty little bitch." Matt shuddered._

_Scott let go of Matt and looked over at Jeff who was just finishing the last handcuff. He had Shannon's wrists handcuffed, and he had put a leather collar with a ring on it around his neck. _

_Scott smiled, "Another pretty little bitch."_

_Jeff looked over at Scott, "Mmm. . .yess he is."_

_Shannon was starting to stir. Jeff stood next to the bed, Matt and Scotty were at the foot of it. Shannon tried to move his arms and discovered he could not and his eyes flew open. He looked up at his wrists and seen the handcuffs. Then he scanned the room, and saw Matt, Jeff, and Scott, staring down on him._

_"Wha. . .Whats going on?" He looked down and discovered his nakedness._

_"Oh shit. You guyz aren't gonna. . .no. . .Jeffy. . ." He looked up into Jeff's eye pleading with him, but Jeff said nothing, and kept his cold gaze. Shannon looked to Matt, but Matt's eyes were fixed on Scott. Finally Shannon's gaze fell on Scott, and he shuddered as Scott spoke._

_"Shannon, Shannon, if you only knew what we are going to do to you."_

_Shannon was trembling and he looked back to Jeff._

_"Jeffy please, don't let them do this."_

_Jeff did not speak, and pointed back to Scott, and Shannon looked back to him._

_"Shannon, this was Jeffrey's plan, so you'll get no sympathy from him what so ever. He wanted you like this, and he wanted my help, but don't worry my precious little bitch, I will do nothing to you. I will just be instructing Jeff, telling him what I feel he should do to you."_

_Shannon slowly looked back to Jeff, who smirked._

_"Now Jeffrey," Jeff looked over to Scott. "First I think you need to whip him, and remind him who is running this, and of who his master really is." Scott looked over to Matt, "Get the whip." Matt hesitated, "I said get the whip bitch!"_

_Matt slowly walked over to the table and grabbed the whip. _

_"Give it to Jeffery."_

_He walked past Scott over to Jeff and handed it to him, and walked back to stand next to Scott._

_"Good." Scott lightly patted Matt on the ass._

_Jeff turned and looked down at Shannon. Shannon looked up at him tears welling up in his eyes._

_"Please. . .Jeffy. . .don't . . .don't do this. . ."_

_Jeff brought the whip down hard over Shannon's stomach and he screamed. Jeff brought it down again._

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Shannon screamed with tears streaming down his face. Scott chuckled evilly as Jeff hit him two more times. _

_"Mmm. . .I believe that be enough of that. Go get the whip Matthew." _

_Matt walked over to Jeff and grabbed the whip from him and walked it back to the table._

_"Get the leash." Scott said without looking back._

_Matt grabbed it off the table and brought it over to Jeff without Scott telling him to._

_"Very good Matthew."_

_Jeff leaned over and attached the leash to the collar around Shannon's neck. Scott walked over to Jeff and grabbed the leash from him._

_"Untie him."_

_Jeff reached over and un-cuffed Shannon. _

_"Off the bed now." Scott said yanking on the leash._

_Shannon quickly got up off the bed, and Jeff pushed him to the floor, on his hands and knees. Then Jeff walked over to the chair, and stood by it._

_"Matthew, come here and walked him to his master."_

_Matt walked over and grabbed the leash, and walked him over to Jeff's feet. Shannon stopped and did nothing._

_"Show your master some respect bitch." Scott snarled._

_Shannon leaned down and kissed each of Jeff's feet._

_"Good, now back to the bed with him Matthew."_

_Matt walked him back over to the bed and Shannon climbed up onto it without hesitation. _

_"Now tie him back down, but this time tie his hands over his head."_

_Matt grabbed Shannon's wrist and put in it he handcuff, then the other, leaving his hands bound over his head._

_"Take the leash off him, and get the cock ring."_

_Shannon shivered._

_"It seems for someone who was so afraid and unwilling, that you enjoyed it a little too much."_

_Matt brought the cock ring to Jeff, who climbed up between Shannon's legs and put in on him._

_"Now Jeffrey, I think he has suffered enough, you may give him any pleasures you like."_

_Jeff nodded, as Scott looked away, his eyes locked on Matt. Matt slowly looked up into Scott's eyes._

_"You were a very good bitch, and I feel I should reward you, do you think you deserve a reward?"_

_"No. . ." Matt whispered._

_"What was that bitch?"_

_"No. . .I do not" he paused then added, "master."_

_"You are very smart, because if you would have said yes you would have received nothing."_

_Meanwhile. . . ._

_Jeff climbed up Shannon and straddled his stomach. _

_"You've taken this all very well Shannon, better than I thought you would, so. . ." He got up off the bed and went over to the table grabbing the vibrator, and walking back to Shannon. He kneeled in between Shannon's legs. Shannon gazed down at Jeff and bit his lip. _

_"The pleasure you shall receive."_

_He turned the vibrator on the low setting and traced it up Shannon's cock._

_"Mmmm. . .god Jeffy." Shannon moaned._

_He twirled it around the tip before sliding it back down Shannon's length. He continued to move it lower teasing Shannon's hole with it._

_"Oooo. . .please. . .Mmm. . .please."_

_Jeff looked up, "Please what?"_

_"Mmm. . .please. . .want that. . .inside me. . ."_

_Jeff slowly slid it into Shannon as he took the tip of Shannon's cock into his mouth, sucking it hard as he turned up the vibrator._

_"Aaaahhhh. . .fuck. . ." Shannon's head was thrashing back and forth as he tugged on the handcuffs._

_Jeff pulled it out and pulled off Shannon._

_Shannon whimpered, "Jeffy. . ."_

_Jeff tossed the vibrator aside and got up taking his pants off, as he looked over at Scotty and his brother. Scott had him backed up against the wall, and his hands under his brother's shirt._

_"You want me bad don't you Matthew." he pulled Matt's shirt over his head, and took off his own. He pressed closer to Matt. _

_"Youd love for me to push you to the floor and fuck your brains out wouldn't you."_

_Matt bit his lip, slowly shaking his head yes. He slid his hands down Matt's chest to his pants slowly unbuttoning them._

_"Well too bad. . .cuz I'm gonna fuck you through the wall instead."_

_Matt moaned low in the back of his throat. Scott yanked Matt's pants to the floor, and turned him around, shoving him into the wall. Scott worked his own pants down as he licked across the collar on the back of Matt's neck._

_"Mmmm. . .my bitch." He growled softly against the back of Matt's neck._

_He pressed up against Matt, thrusting into him hard._

_"Oooohhh fuccckkkkk." Matt nearly screamed._

_Jeff smirked as he watched, but his own need was driving him back to look at Shannon. _

_Shannon looked up at him, begging. _

_"Please Jeffy. . .fuck me. . .I need your cock in me. . .please."_

_"Mmm. . .now how can I resist that." _

_He quickly climbed up and threw Shannon's legs around his waist as he thrust into him hard._

_"Oooo fuck yessssss."_

_"Mmmm. . .god Jeffy. . .so big. . .so hard."_

_The room began to fill with Matt's and Shannon's cries as their lovers drove into them. Scott reached around and began to stroke Matt._

_"You gonna cum for me Matthew. . .you gonna cum all over the wall and my hand bitch."_

_"Mmmmmm. . .yessssssss. . .SCOOTTTTTTT!" Matt came hard screaming Scott's name. Scott came immediately after him with a primal scream._

_Jeff continued to thrust into Shannon as he slid the cock ring off him, and stroked him in rhythm with his thrusts._

_"Come for me Shannon. . .cum for you master."_

_"Ooo GOD. . .JEFFFYYYY!" Shannon came all over them with a scream, and it drove Jeff over the edge and he came filling Shannon._

_Now the room was filled with pants, as all four slowly recovered. Scott moved away from Matt and slumped down into the chair as Matt turned around a slid to the floor. Jeff rolled off Shannon and un-cuffed him. Shannon snuggled close to Jeff putting his head on Jeff's chest._

_"Wow. . .that was. . .Mmmm. . ." said Shannon._

_Jeff chuckled, "Yeah wow indeed."_

_Matt crawled over and sat in Scott's lap._

_"That was better than I ever imagined." said Matt._

_"Mmm. . .yes, and it was only the beginning dear Matthew." replied Scott_


End file.
